User blog:Scopatore/Scopatore Universe: Triwizard Tournament - Chapter 1
Title: The Triwizard Tournament (a placeholder name, I assure you) Author: Scopatore Rating: T Genre: Fantasy Published: 04/07/2017 Disclaimer: Don't own Harry Potter or anything, don't know why I have to reiterate that but there ya go! Author's note: Okay, first off, this is a long time coming. I've been drafting ideas for a story to accompany the vast Scopatore Universe on and off for months and I have finally reached a point where I've begun writing a final draft for several chapters. Updates will be few and far between as I have full-time work BUT I will try my best. ________________________________________________________________________________________ Students rushed through the Palace of Beauxbatons imperiously. The extensive lawn and gardens filled with boys and girls staring up at the sky. Madam Maxime strode through the halls and gazed upon her children. Today was the 30th of October, the day of which the delegations from Durmstrang and New Alexandria would arrive at her school. As she gazed upon the cloudless sky, a smile formed upon the large woman’s face. “I believe the delegation from New Alexandria approaches” she said. The students around her beamed and eyed the skies. “What, where?” said many of the students, eagerly staring at all different directions in order to locate the delegation. “Over there!” yelled a young student, who couldn’t have been older than thirteen. Something large exposed itself near the mountains off in the distance. It was certainly larger than any mass of broomsticks; it was indeed a flying object, though it remained too far away to make out any specifics. “What is it?” one student said, “is that a Dragon?!” said another. “Oh don’t be silly, of course it is not a Dragon!” replied a voice, whom Madam Maxime instantly recognized from the authoritative and highborn tone to be that of Fleur Delacour. She has wanted a chance to prove herself in the school for years; it seems she has been clinging on this tournament as that final chance. As the gigantic wooden object cut through the skies towards the Palace, Beauxbatons was greeted with a massive airship, one the likes of which the half-giant Headmistress never been seen before. “It’s a ship!” exclaimed many of the students. As the vessel inched closer to the grounds, the large golden sails and white wooden construction had become apparent, as had the dozens of paddles operating seemingly on its own. The students watched in amazement as the galley soared above them and towards the other end of the school. Chuckling at her students’ disappointed expressions, she said, “Do not fret; you will meet the students at dinner tonight. Now, it should not be much longer until the Durmstrang delegation arrives.” The students then looked back into the sky, as if to expect another large warship to come gliding down towards them. But this next vessel had not come from the skies, oh no. “Look, the lake!” yelled Aimee Lévesque, pointing down at the massive body of water. The smooth surface began rippling and soon exposed a tall, wooden spar beginning to rise from the depths. Slowly, a magnificent ship rose from the water, the small sunlight from the dusk sky reflecting off its surface beautifully. The ship continued to sail across the water toward the bank; the thud of an anchor being thrown down into the shallow water was the last noise the students heard before witnessing several silhouettes disembarking from the vessel. “Come now, back inside children; we must prepare the Main Hall for our guests now, no?” said the Headmistress. As the chattering group of boys and girls returned back into the Palace, Madame Maxime took the time to gaze upon the Durmstrang ship. The delegation now marched on the mountain pass towards the château and Olympe wondered if she had made a wise decision in agreeing to bring back this tournament. With one last look towards the approaching figures, she turned and retreated back into the Palace to make preparations for the delegations. ________________________________________________________________________________________ “Did you see the size of that airship? It was magnificent soaring through the evening sky like that,” said Aimee, who was sitting across from her best friend Fleur. “Yes, that was great, but what I would like to know is how that ship got into the lake. We have no direct access to the Mediterranean, or any of the seas for that matter, so it would be impossible for it to sail from Durmstrang.” “You forget that it came from underwater; it could have gone down and teleported to the lake somehow…maybe a massive portkey of sorts,” added Mariette. “I suppose, but I don’t think-“ Fleur began, but was interrupted by the loud clinging of a glass. She looked up to see Madame Maxime’s large frame approaching the podium; the student body suppressed their conversations to allow their Headmistress to speak. “As you by now know, Beauxbatons has been selected to host the legendary Triwizard Tournament. For those of you who are not familiar with the event, it is a tournament which brings together three schools, which one student from each shall represent their comrades in a competition for honour, glory and prestige; and of course, a monetary prize.” Waiting for the commotion to die down, she continued, “I must stress that this tournament is not for the faint of heart. It will test your magical ability to the limit…” Pausing for a moment, she began again, “I will not lie to you children…people have died in this tournament.” As expected, gasps erupted in the hall followed by shocked whispers by the students, “However, rest assured that we have taken the proper precautions to prevent such tragedy from occurring in our beloved school.” Stepping around the podium and gesturing to the main doors, she said, “Now that we are all settled, please let me introduce to you the proud sons and daughters of Durmstrang and their Headmaster, Igor Karkaroff.” The main doors burst open to reveal several bulky men holding staffs. They were dressed in blood-red robes complete with wool cloaks; the boys’ draped across their left shoulder while the girls’ cloaks hung nicely down their backs. The room burst into loud shouts from the delegation; four students were at the front were twirling their staffs while the rest of the Durmstrang students stood behind and marched alongside their comrades. Boys seemingly made up a majority of the delegation, but a few girls could be spotted towards the middle of the advancing party. The four staff wielders suddenly dropped their tools and began a full sprint towards the front of the Hall while the rest of the students quickened their pace and crowded around the four aforementioned students, who were now showing off their gymnastic skills. The Beauxbatons students now returned their eyes to the rear of the Hall, back to the main doors, as out came three men: two students and the Headmaster, who dressed in silvery robes that matched his silvery-gray hair. He carried a cold expression as he and the other two students marched determinately towards the front of the hall. “Oh my, that’s Krum,” said Mariette in a stunned voice. Fleur’s eyebrow shot up. “Who?” “Viktor Krum, the Seeker for the Bulgarian National Quidditch team. I saw him at the World Cup this summer; he’s the best in the world.” replied Aimee as-a-matter-of-factly, not once taking her eyes off the bulky Bulgarian. “So this famous Seeker is a school student?” asked Fleur in a skeptical tone. However, before she could be replied to, her eyes darted back towards the Durmstrang delegation. A flaming bird manifested itself, gave a shriek and disappeared as quickly as it came. “Olympe, so great to see you!” said the Slavic Headmaster in English. “Qui, good to zee you as well Igor; welcome to Beauxbatons,” she replied, giving her hand to Igor who promptly gave her knuckles a kiss. Maxime then gestured to an empty table and Karkaroff barked out an order to his students before they sat down. She then returned to the podium and announced, “And now, the great sorcerers and sorceresses from the New Alexandria School of Enlightenment and their Headmaster, Anastas Zabat.” The students refocused their eyes back on the main doors, but no smashing entrance came. Instead, a misty fog rolled into the hall in complete silence. The mist reached the students’ knees when a creature walked through the doors. It was the figure of an overly-large lion with huge clawed paws and a long, yellowish tail tipped with a tuft of brown fur. Its eyes wandered around the room as it studied the gasping faces around it. Suddenly, it emitted a roar, and the mist rapidly evaporated; the once silent room filled with the beats of drums. The lion began to walk and was followed by two masked figures in green and gold jewel-encrusted robes, leading the students in the march while playing snare drums. The New Alexandrian delegation marched confidently with their chins held high and neutral expressions marked on their faces. With each step in sync and backed by incredible music, this epic march became quite a spectacle. While Aimee and Mariette, and most of the students in fact, were still staring at the lion, Fleur took the opportunity to study the students. There were no more than a dozen, six of each gender, marching in a two-by-six line. They all brandished white robes, each similar yet unique and brilliantly ornate in gold. The boys all had variants of white clothing complete with a white cape that hung down to the waist, draping across their shoulders perfectly with it covering their left shoulder in its entirety and their heads covered by an unfamiliar white and gold hat. The girls all had short-skirts and white boots, but were bare-legged, something that the male population of Beauxbatons noticed rather quickly. Their tunics were complimented with loose white robes that dragged across the Hall’s floor as they marched. The last two students were followed by another two masked men, who marched with their swords held vertically. When they reached the front of the room, they spread out in a line with the drum beats still going. The lion stood in the middle looking out towards the students flanked by the four masked men, two on each side. Then the drum beats stopped as the students stood at attention, the whole Hall erupting with a thunderous applause. The lion emitted one last roar before spinning around and transforming into a man. This man wasn’t overly tall, but he was by no means short. He had clean cut black hair and a slight hint of a beard, and contrary to his students, he sported a black tunic wrapped by a trench coat. As the clapping died down, the figure turned towards Madam Maxime and took her giant hand in his. “Wonderful to finally meet you Madame,” he said in perfect French. Maxime quickly overcame her shock and gave him a soft smile. “You too Mister Zabat. I must say, you know how to make an entrance,” she complimented, “I believe you have made a good first impression.” “Of that I am certain Madame. Now where will my students be enjoying the feast?” asked the Headmaster. “Right this way,” she said, and gestured him to follow her. Ordering his students in Greek, they quickly stepped in line behind their Headmaster and followed the large woman to a table on the east side of the Hall. As the students sat down, they began to admire the beautiful architecture of the Palace, while the rest of Beauxbatons was admiring them. “That. Was. Amazing.” Said Aimee breathlessly. Fleur, jaw still hung open from the smashing entrance by the New Alexandrian students, turned back to her best friend. “Yes that was…quite a spectacle,” she said. “Oh my god; Fleur, they’re sitting across from us!” exclaimed Mariette, who began ogling at the New Alexandrian students. What Aimee and Fleur began to notice after awhile, however, is that several of the boys began staring at her. “Oh shit,” said Fleur, shaking her head while looking away, “my allure; they've probably never seen a Veela in their life.” “I forgot about that,” said Aimee. While she gave her friend a comforting hand on the shoulder, Mariette began grinning like a complete loon. “Hey Fleur,” she said. “Yes Mari?” “Look at that boy over there,” she pointed out. Fleur lifted her eyebrow before turning her head towards where her finger was pointing at. There sat a boy from New Alexandria, though he was not enticed in her allure like all the others. No; this boy was simply looking at the student next to him, whose eyes were a bit glazed over and sat there in an open-mouthed drool. He was snapping his fingers in front of the boy’s face, obviously trying to get his attention, but to no avail. He turned to look towards Fleur and her friends, a confused look on his face. He looked back at his friend, back at Fleur, then back to his friend again, before shrugging, grabbing his friend’s plate and eating his food. “No way…is he…” began Aimee, her shock preventing her from finishing the rest of her sentence. “Impossible…” said Fleur, who was staring at the boy with eyes wide-open, watching him munch on his sandwich, completely oblivious to the pair of blue eyes leering at him in disbelief. “Yup, he’s immune to Fleur’s allure,” finished Mariette, who went back to eating, still grinning like a loon. Category:Blog posts